Explorer
|species = Human |gender = Male |voice actor = Jack Carter }} The Explorer Rafei 2000 is a character in The Precursor Legacy. Living in Sandover Village, he is introduced as Jak's uncle (and is thus sometimes referred to as simply Uncle). Schrader 2004, p. 188 Jak assists him in affording a new journey by trading ninety Precursor orbs for a power cell. The Explorer also provided Jak with a map of the continent to assist him in his journey north to Gol and Maia's citadel. Jak was expected by many to measure up to his uncle, which he ultimately proved to do. History In The Precursor Legacy, the Explorer had set about a new journey, but was missing his requisite Precursor orbs. He accused Daxter of stealing them, calling him miserable and ugly, not realizing that Daxter was present, as he had since been turned into an ottsel. He offered Jak a power cell in return for collecting ninety orbs, in the mission "Bring 90 orbs to your uncle", which Jak accomplished. Jak was measured against the legacy of his uncle. Jak, too, had a spirit of exploration, though his watchover Samos Hagai, Sandover's resident sage, felt he would not measure up. Many others in the village, and possibly the other sages, had faith that Jak would someday be like his uncle, though Samos remained adamantly doubtful. However, as Jak proved himself during his journey north, Samos admitted that his uncle would be proud. Characteristics As the Explorer's name implies, he's known for his explorations and cartography, creating a map of the continent from Sandover Village in the south to Gol and Maia's citadel in the north. among many other maps displayed in his hut. He lives directly across from the Mayor in central Sandover. Despite his somewhat dismissive and judgmental attitude, he appears to care for his nephew, calling him "my boy" and "dear boy", and gifting him his continental map stamped with his personal wax seal. The Explorer is an elderly human male with a posh English accent. He is completely bald apart from the blond mutton chops from his sideburns to his mustache, as well as his large, free-floating blond eyebrows. He wears a spectacle on his right eye, presumably to assist in his map-making. He uses a cane with a large green gem in the middle, and has a leather satchel wherein he appears to keep his supplies (such as the power cell he gave to Jak). His attire is fairly similar to Jak's, with a blue collared sleeveless tunic, a leather belt, beige pants, and cloth strappings around his wrists, ankles, and feet. Behind the scenes The Explorer's true relation to Jak became questionable after Jak II's revelation that Jak was born 300 years into the future as a scion of the House of Mar. It is possible that he simply fulfilled an adoptive uncle role, similar to how Samos took in Jak as a father figure, or that the Explorer is his ancestral uncle several times removed. Alternatively, the familial connection may be a product of the series' causal loop or other time travel function. Little has been published since The Precursor Legacy to clarify. The non-canon "Where Are They Now?" section of The Official Jak 3 Guide offers some speculation as to the Explorer's origins and post-''The Precursor Legacy'' whereabouts, however. It suggests that the Explorer is the missing link to Jak's past, or that he was one of the first warriors sent by the Precursors to Jak's world, posing as a friend of the family to watch over Jak while he grew up. Alternatively, it says some believe that he was simply deranged, exaggerating tales of his exploration and his connection to Jak. He is stated to have disappeared on his journey after Jak gave him the Precursor orbs, possibly using them in connection with other Precursor technology for time travel. Citations References ; Video games * * ; Bibliography * * Category:Characters in The Precursor Legacy